mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie the Party Planner
thumb|300pxPinkie the Party Planner (Pinkie, organizatorka przyjęć) — piosenka śpiewana przez Pinkie Pie na początku odcinka "Honor Pinkie". Klacz kupuje w niej wszystko potrzebne do urodzin Rainbow Dash, a na końcu z pomocą Rarity i Twilight wiesza transparent. Tekst polski |odcinek = Honor Pinkie |postać = Pinkie Pie Pan i Pani Cake Diamond Tiara Mieszkańcy Ponyville |długość = 1:52 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #FFB6C1 |kolor nagłówka = #AFEEEE}} }|piosenka|:Pie ::Każdy nowy dzień to szansa na nowe plany ::Plany z marzeń, plany z bajki, plany jak ze snu ::Lecz kiedy mam planować wielki bal na twoją cześć ::To najszczęśliwsza jestem właśnie w takim dniu :Lektor: Honor Pinkie :Sprzedawca: Jak się miewasz dzisiaj, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Świetnie, dziękuję! Masz jakieś ciekawe wstążki? :Sprzedawca: No pewno! Impreza w planach? :Pinkie Pie: Jakżeby inaczej! :Pie ::Zostało mało czasu, mam roboty w bród ::Ale jeszcze zdążę, wszystko zrobię w lot! ::Każdy będzie chwalił mnie i chór zaśpiewa zgodny, że :Tłum ::Przyjęcie było cudne, tak że „ach!” i „och!” :Cake ::Na urodziny źrebiąt miała plan od A do Z ::I impreza była cud, najlepsza z wszystkich fet :Tiara ::Na moje imieniny urządziła wielki bal ::Miał być luksus, styl i szyk, postarała się jak nikt ::Więc chwalę dziś ją szczerze, i ty też ją chwal :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki, tak myślę. :Sprzedawca farb: Jakie kolory zapakować? :Pinkie Pie: Będzie mi potrzebna calutka tęcza! :Sprzedawca farb: Pędzel też? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, proszę! :Sprzedawczyni transparentów: A co ode mnie? :Pinkie Pie: Największy baner! To przyjęcie będzie najlepsze na świecie! :Sprzedawczyni transparentów: Ha, ha, nie wątpię w to! :Tłum ::Każdy nowy dzień to szansa na nowe plany ::Plany z marzeń, plany z bajki, plany jak ze snu ::Gdy ona zaplanować ma przyjęcie na Twą cześć ::Zobaczysz, jak szczęśliwy zaraz będziesz tu! :Rarity: Nie wiem jak ona to robi. :Twilight Sparkle: Jej, ile ma energii! :Applejack: Na mój sad! Ale będzie zabawa! :Fluttershy: Dawaj, Pinkie, dawaj! :Tłum ::No bo nikt jej nie dorówna, zaprzeczyć nie da się ::Ta Pie! (Ta Pie!) Jest naj! (Jest naj!) ::O tym każdy kucyk dawno już wie!}} Repryza | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie Cheese Sandwich | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 0:21 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FF69B4 | kolor nagłówka = #F0F8FF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|repryza|:Pie i Cheese Sandwich ::Dwa kucyki imprezowe – oto właśnie my ::Bo jeden kucyk to za mało, lepiej mieć je dwa ::Dwie głowy, osiem kopyt, pokażą wszystkim dziś ::Że bal nad bale urządzą tylko Pinkie Pie i Cheese!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) |odcinek = Honor Pinkie |postać = Pinkie Pie Pan i Pani Cake Diamond Tiara Mieszkańcy Ponyville |długość = 1:59 |sezon = 4 |tło nagłówka = #FFB6C1 |kolor nagłówka = #AFEEEE}} :Pie ::Every single day there's something new you can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to do ::But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say ::"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" :Sprzedawca: How's it going today, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Great, thanks! Got any streamers today? :Sprzedawca: You betcha! Big party planned? :Pinkie Pie: Don't you know it! :Pie ::Don't have much time to gather all the things I need ::If I'm really gonna make this party fly ::For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say :Tłum ::There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie! :Cake ::She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games ::Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names :Tiara ::She planned my cute-ceañera, my dad made me, I won't lie ::I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test ::Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie :Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I guess? :Sprzedawca farb: What color paints do you need? :Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna need the full rainbow! :Sprzedawca farb: A paintbrush too? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, if you please! :Sprzedawczyni transparentów: And what from me? :Pinkie Pie: Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best! :Sprzedawczyni transparentów: I don't doubt it! :Tłum ::Every single day there's something new we can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to try ::But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say ::"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!" :Rarity: I don't know how she does it. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, look at her go! :Applejack: Oh, boy! This is gonna be good! :Fluttershy: Go, Pinkie, go! :Tłum ::There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be ::As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!) ::As our super party pony Pinkie! Repryza | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie Cheese Sandwich | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 0:21 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FF69B4 | kolor nagłówka = #F0F8FF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie and Cheese Sandwich ::Super duper party ponies -- that is me and you ::A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two ::Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise ::Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese! en:Pinkie the Party Planner Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu